Days of Judgement
by Shini Kurogane
Summary: Years ago, the first Spacequake descended on the world, and changed it completely. Time passes, and many thoughts it's over. But then the Tumor finally moves to fulfill its role, to devour the world and remake it on its image by using the power of the Tree of Death. And so the clock ticks towards the Judgement Day.
1. Prologue - Divine Intervention

_So, if you came here from my DxD fic, you will know that this's a side project that somehow is born during the writing of PDE. Compared to PDE, this fic is so heavily AU that it borders on being crossover, except that it doesn't have the foreign characters, so it's still considered DAL in my opinion. Anyway, that's all I have to say now. Happy Reading._

 _P.S. I own nothing except the plot and OCs._

* * *

 **Days of Judgement**

 **Prologue**

 **Divine Intervention**

A sound of fighting could be heard from an unfinished building on the outskirts of a city. On one side was a young man with spiky silver hair and sharp red eyes, wearing a black and red battle suit resembling something out of a science fiction film. His enemy was another young man wearing a robe with strips of cloth with runic patterns crisscrossing around his robe. He had long dark blue hair and golden eyes, which were shining eerily right now.

"Heh, just stop, [Trismegistus]. You know as well as I that I'm born with the sole purpose of ending you and everything you stand for. Resistance is futile," the man with red eyes said while grinning like a wild predator.

"*snort* And you know as well as I that I can't let you do that, [Demiurge]," the other young man said with a calm smile, as if unafraid of his enemy.

"Why the change of heart? After all, I'm born because you craved your own end. Heh, is it because of that slut and brats you call family?" Demiurge asked.

"Well, I can't deny that. But please refrain from calling my wife a slut, or I will have to erase you from existence," Trismegistus threatened.

"Really?" Demiurge drawled out. A blood red spike then appeared from his palm.

"Then try and do it if you can!" Demiurge shouted as he charged towards Trismegistus.

"... **Aurea Mediocritas** ," Trismegistus said as a golden cross appeared and blocked Demiurge's charge.

"Tch, you think this's enough to stop me?! **Coedwig Farwolaeth**!" Demiurge shouted as dozens of blood red spike appeared from the ground that branched into more smaller spikes.

"Kuh," Trismegistus grunted as he frantically evaded the spikes.

"Ga, ha, ha! What's wrong, Trismegistus?! Tired already?! Then just let me end you! **Llafn Gwaed**!" Demiurge charged against Trismegistus as the spikes on the former's palms transformed into blades that covered his arms.

Blocking Demiurge's attacks, Trismegistus saw a chance and did his counterattack.

" **Sequere Naturam**!" Trismegistus shouted as star-like orbs of light appeared and condensed, unleashing a blast akin to a Supernova towards Demiurge.

As the light subsided though, the result was the unexpected. Demiurge's hands, now shaped like giant claws, could be seen going through Trismegistus' chest.

"*cough* Looks like... My effort is not enough, hm...," Trismegistus said, still with an unchanging calm smile.

"This is the end, Trismegistus," Demiurge muttered as he pulled back his claws.

Falling on his back, Trismegistus could only stare at the retreating figure of Demiurge as blood leaked out from his mouth and wounds.

'So... Is this it? Is this the end? Mio... Shido... Mana... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I can't protect all of you like a proper father and husband should,' Trismegistus lamented.

But then, Trismegistus once again reminded of what his wife once said a long time ago, although it felt like just the day before.

"You have taught me so much, My Love. You taught me about the world, about life, about kindness, about love. And so, it's my turn to teach you. Live, My Love, because there's more to life than just peace and ideals. Live, for me, for our children, for our family. Live, Tsukasa."

As the reminiscence ended, Trismegistus' eyes regained their shine. Demiurge, who was walking away from the place to chase after his target, the First Spirit, suddenly felt someone grasping his leg, stopping him on his tracks.

"You... Still haven't surrendered yet?" Demiurge asked in disdain.

The only reply Demiurge got was whispers from Trismegistus.

"Tch, what are you even trying to do-"

Demiurge was cut off by bright runes shining on Trismegistus' skin and robes once the latter finished whispering.

"Y-you! Are you insane?! This will at least end in your death!" Demiurge shouted.

"And at most will end in both of our death," Trismegistus replied.

"Why bother, Trismegistus? Why bother risking your own existence?! Even if you can survive, you will need years until you can return!"

"Well, I have my responsibilities as a father and husband, you know. Gotta fulfill it anyway I can," Trismegistus answered cheekily, still with a calm smile on his face. The runes on his skin had become really bright.

"You! Curse you, Takamiya Tsukasa!"

"Heh, right back at you, Westcott!" Tsukasa replied, his calm smile turned into a condescending smirk.

" **Vive Memor Mortis - Acta Est Fabula**!" Tsukasa shouted as a really bright light appeared, not unlike those of a star, to the point of turning night to day.

As the light subsided, the smoking form of Westcott could be seen thrown out of the light and slammed to a wall. His silver hair dulled to that of dark ashen color and his red eyes became lifeless black color.

"Takamiya!" Westcott screamed as he tried to summon his blood spikes, and yet none appeared.

"Damn it! But if you think this will hinder me in getting the First Spirit, then you're wrong! Just watch from where you lie there, Takamiya!" Westcott said as he continued his pursuit even while heavily injured, leaving the unmoving body of Takamiya Tsukasa behind.

"I'm sorry, Mio... Looks like... That's all I can do *cough* In the end... It seems I can't protect anyone that I love...," Tsukasa weakly spoke.

But as soon as he stopped talking, he could hear the voice of his wife from who knew where.

"It's alright... Tsukasa... It's alright... You have been giving all you can do... It's fine..."

"Mio... Are you safe?! What about Shido and Mana? Are they safe?!" Tsukasa asked in panic.

"Don't worry, they're in safe place. But... what about you, Tsukasa?"

"I... I failed... I failed to protect you, Shido, and Mana from that man. And I'm the reason why all of this happened!" Tsukasa replied as tears started to appear and streak his face.

"But it's also because of that that I'm born, that I can meet you, that I can have such a wonderful family, that I can experience such happiness... So please, don't blame yourself, My Love... It's fine, rest now. I will take care of the rest..."

"... No, I can't let you do that," Tsukasa said with conviction in his voice.

"Eh?"

Gathering all of his power that was left, he formed an orb of rainbow-colored light. He then threw the orb to the sky where it split into many small orbs that spread to different places.

"Tsukasa, what have you done?!"

"A contingency plan. Even if I fail now, I won't let Westcott hurt those that I love."

"But... that will cause you to be..."

"I know. It will be a miracle if I can even regain my consciousness in less than a century, but this's something to do," Tsukasa said as his body slowly disappeared.

"Tsukasa..."

"Please, Mio... Tell Shido and Mana that... That I love them with all of my heart..."

"Tsukasa... *sob* I... I love you..."

"I love you too, Mio...," Tsukasa said as his body completely disappeared. And thus, Takamiya Tsukasa was no more.

* * *

 **(Insert Song - Unus Mundus from Dies Irae)**

 _What if I said that one's entire life had been decided by fate?_

 _That every single one of your actions, from the minute to the monumental, stemmed not from your own choices, but had already been decided upon?_

 _That life being a journey of limitless possibilities was but an illusion, and no matter how fiercely man struggled, he stood at the mercy of a long-established path?_

 _The wealthy shall know their riches._

 _The needy shall starve on the streets._

 _The wicked shall be wicked, the righteous just._

 _The beautiful, the hideous, the strong, the frail, the fortunate, the miserable... and finally the victors and the defeated._

 _What if I said that all such things had been into stone eons ago, allowing for no divergence?_

 _If so, then sinners have nothing to answer for, nor do saints have any true virtue to their name._

 _What if I said that not a single action is carried out of one's own volition, but had been decided long ago?_

 _That we are merely adrift in the current of time?_

 _Tell me, would you feel content with such a world?_

 _A world in which power is merely given, not earned - would you accept knees bent to a throne built upon such falsities?_

 _A universe where the sinless have-nots are oppressed and downtrodden - would you allow such a world to exist?_

 _Never, I say. Never._

 _Those in possession of such knowledge who can still laugh joyfully, oblivious of what it means to be truly alive, are but slaves, the lowest of the low, hardly deserving to be called human beings._

 _Nothing dampens the spirit like the stale wine of an unearned victory._

 _Nothing is more unbearable than bitter defeat against the chains of destiny._

 _Should ceaselessly repeating this farce - this slander of the highest order - be the fate of mankind, then I will struggle against those chains with all my might._

 _I shall walk this road to its utmost conclusion, and, at the distant place I can call my finale, compose an opera that belongs only to me._

 _And so, I require your aid, my dear ladies and gentlemen._

 _You, the oppressed, the downtrodden, the massacred - you who once were as brethren._

 _You were born to be defeated, to be massacred till the end of times._

 _Should you curse that fate of yours, come and stand at my side as comrades._

 _If a hundred battles yield no victory, fight a thousand._

 _If a thousand battles yield no victory, fight ten thousand._

 _Vow to struggle for an eternity, ceaselessly, till the light of victory finally shines upon you._

 _Any that has the strength to do this shall be permitted to become a means to that end - a part of the "sorcery"._

 _All in order to claim eternal victory._

 _The Mane of the Beast, each and every strand of it, shall be from your flesh and blood._

 _You are blessed to be as such._

 _Although I, you, and he as well..._

 _Are still bound by that miserable cycle at this moment..._

 _Let us believe that the decision we are about to make truly holds a meaning..._

 _That one day, we can break free from this perpetually repeating cycle._

 _My dear ladies and gentlemen._

 _Defeated souls of the present age._

 _I await your answer:_

 _Will you rise to battle?_

* * *

 **10 years later**

In a place unconstrained by neither time and space, a round table in the color of gold could be seen floating. A tree could be seen carved onto the table with numerous crystals on it. One by one, 10 shadows appeared on the seats surrounding the table.

"How is it, Amon? Do you see something?" a voice asked.

"Yes, I have, Lucifer. It seems the time has come," Amon answered.

"It's really fortunate that Amon is the first one to awaken. But still, to think Therion would be the second to awaken...," another voice spoke.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so irritated, right, Abraxas? Our turns will come soon enough," a voice tried to placate Abraxas.

"*sigh* Only you can be so calm all the time, Abaddon," Abraxas sighed.

"Just be patient, everyone. In time, our turn will come. And the Grand Guignol that our Master has planned 10 years ago, its curtains will be able to be lifted in its entirety," a voice, that seemed to be the leader, spoke.

"For the Tree of Life. Res Novae."

"Res Novae," the other 9 shadows followed.

Then, once again one by one, they all disappeared to the nothingness they came from. And all was silent again.

 **(Insert Song Ends)**

* * *

"Shido-nii/Nii-san, wake up!" two girls shouted as they jumped on a young man sleeping on his bed.

Both girls appeared to be around 13 years old. The first girl had long blue hair that turned into light pink styled into a ponytail with some bangs left out and reddish-brown eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye. The second girl, meanwhile, had long light coral-colored hair styled into twin tails and red eyes. She also let out a strand of her hair stood up on her head. Both of them had quite the developed figures. Their names were Takamiya Mana and Itsuka Kotori, respectively.

Opening his eyes, he rolled away from the drop kicks by reflex as he settled into a martial arts stance. Noticing that it was only his younger sister and his childhood friend, he relaxed himself.

"*sigh* Mana, Kotori, how many times have I told you to not wake me up like that? What if someone is hurt?" the boy addressed the two girls.

The boy seemed to be around 16 years old. He had an athletic figure with neck-length straight blue hair and brownish amber eyes.

"Sorry, Shido-nii/Nii-san!" both of the addressed girls answered without the slightest bit of remorse.

"*sigh* What am I going to do with both of you?" Shido sighed while facepalming.

"*giggle* Just come downstairs, Nii-san. The breakfast is already prepared," Mana said.

"Yeah! And just so you know, Rio also helped this time!" Kotori spiritedly said.

"Oh, really? Alright, I'll come down soon after taking a shower and putting on my uniform," Shido said.

"Make sure to not fall asleep again, alright, Shido-nii! Don't want us to jump on you again, do you?" Kotori said as she giggled.

Both Mana and Kotori then left Shido to prepare himself for a day. As he came downstairs after he finished wearing his uniform, he could see that all but one of the seats of the dining table had been occupied.

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan, I helped Mana-neechan and Kotori-neechan with preparing the breakfast," a girl around 10 years of age said with a really wide smile. She had eyes with the similar shade as Mana's while her really long hair was plum in color with one single braid.

"Really? Onii-chan is really proud of you, Rio," Shido kindly praised his youngest sister, Takamiya Rio.

"He, he, he. Thank you, Onii-chan," Rio giggled.

"Good morning, Shido-nii. Sorry for being imposing on you this early again," a boy around 14 years of age with bright red messy hair and black eyes said with an apologetic smile.

"*sigh* You've been coming here every day for 5 years, Rikudo. No need to feel like a burden. Besides, you're Kotori's boyfriend, after all. And their parents also asked you to take care of her while they're away, didn't they?" Shido assured the young boy.

"Thanks, Shido-nii," Rikudo replied. The boy was Tenma Rikudo, one of Shido's childhood friend and the boyfriend of his younger sister-like figure. Like Mana and Kotori, he also attended Keisei Junior High School.

"*giggle* Really, Rikkun? I thought you would know better after all of this years," Kotori teased her boyfriend.

"Well, I can't help it, Kotori-chan," Rikudo said while sweat dropping.

"Now, now, let's just eat the breakfast, alright? We can't be late for our first day of school, can we?" Mana asked.

"True that. Well, let's eat, shall we? Itadakimasu!" Shido said.

"Itadakimasu!" the others followed

* * *

As Rikudo, Kotori, and the Takamiya household walked to their school, Shido couldn't help but reminiscing the past years. 30 years ago, the phenomenon known as Spacequake first descended on Earth. The first Spacequake appeared on the Russian region, decimating the region completely. All of the area was flattened and incinerated, destroyed beyond any belief, leaving just a gigantic crater behind its wake. This unearthly force of nature killed a total of 150 million people, just by its first occurrence. Yes, after the first one, many other Spacequakes would occur continuously all across the entire Earth. There was nowhere to escape to, nothing to defend against these quakes. If a quake went off near where you lived, only distance would save you and even then, you might not be left unscathed, either emotionally or mentally.

Only after a year did calamity end. By the time these quakes had finally stopped, it was estimated that humankind's former population of over 8 billion had become a mere 2 billion. Eventually studies were finally made about these unknown explosions, and studying the original footage captured by satellites it was revealed that these explosions were actually more like earthquakes.

A certain area of space suddenly began to vibrate, distorting the dimensional plane around that area and twisting it until it compressed as a singularity that could no longer shrink and further. After which, all that compressed energy burst apart, becoming like a miniature big bang, as such they were named "Spacequakes".

Initially, everyone believed they only brought annihilation, but somehow these Spacequakes after further study were revealed to have touched the planet, drastically changing the world as we knew it. It was revealed that within these quakes existed a material that was identical to one best known in fiction, man. Quite literally the world had been touched by magical energy, but not in the same way as stories of magicians or spellcasters, nor did there exist spells everyone could cast. With the fact that humankind could risk extinction if they didn't come together, all existing nations came together and created a united government to give hope to everyone in these dark times.

Very soon, a miracle happened. The creation of new technology using the very magic the quakes brought led to shelters that could let people survive Spacequakes, and the new technology also helped making repairs and recovery of lost items become as easy as casting the very spells in fiction. It wasn't just technology though, but the whole humankind itself gained new potential. A new breed of humans soon emerged from the generations born after the disaster, infused with magical power that granted them superior physical abilities and skills.

"Oi, Shido!" a shout sounded out as a boy with spiky golden hair and yellow eyes who wore a bandanna jumped from rooftop to rooftop before landing near the group.

"So, how is my best friend doing on this very first day of school?!" the energetic boy, Tsuchimikado Shinji, excitedly said.

"Uh, I'm fine, thank you for asking. Um, Shinji, are you sure you can just jump from rooftop to rooftop like that? I thought Yagami already forbid you from doing that?" Shido asked while sweat dropping.

"I did," a new voice spoke as the voice owner chopped Shinji on the head.

"Gah! Yagami, why you...?!" Shinji grunted in anger.

The newcomer was a boy who had shoulder-length straight black hair that was left a bit messy and unnerving blood-colored eyes. His name was Yagami Reichhart, the last name was due to his German heritage. Like Shido and Shinji, he was around 16 years old and also attended the Raizen High School. Both he and Shinji were also Shido's childhood friend and best friends.

"Good morning, Yagami. Looks like you have quite mastered your teleportation power," Shido greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Shido. Yeah, I can control it quite well now. Oh, and good morning to all of you too, kids," Yagami replied.

"Good morning to you too, Yagami-nii/Yagami-niichan!"

It had been the worst disaster we had ever known, but in a way, it had freed humankind from the chains that had been holding it back, at least mostly. Even now, though most have changed for the better there are still few who try to take advantage of others and use them to their ends. Still, with the population having slowly recovered to 3.5 billion, and many advancements in the world, it seemed that things were looking up.

Yet the existence of the Spacequakes, and how they suddenly came to this world, those were mysteries which even today were still without an answer. The last remaining darkness lingering in the present. Thinking about mysteries though, Shido couldn't help but thinking about his parents.

10 years ago, his mother asked the Itsuka family to take care of him and his younger sisters, including the newly born Rio then. After 10 years, Shido couldn't for the life of him remember anymore the reason for his mother to do it, except that it was something serious that also related to his father's disappearance. The only thing he could remember was the tears that fell from his mother's beautiful red eyes and streaked her beautiful face, and the breeze that blew her pale blue-colored hair that turned into light pink which wasn't unlike Mana's as she reluctantly turned away and left her children while crying heavily.

"Hey, Shido, are you alright?" a voice snapped Shido out of his thoughts.

The speaker was a 22-year old young man. He had straight grey hair that was parted to the right and blue eyes. This was Tsukihiko Kujaku, another of Shido's childhood friend and the group's role model, being the oldest member, and also the tallest. He had just graduated from university and now worked as a light novel writer.

"Ah, Kujaku-senpai. Yeah, I'm fine. How is apartment life for you?" Shido asked back.

"Meh, it's alright. Though my fiancée waking me up at 4 in the morning asking me to make her morning coffee can be a bit troublesome..." Kujaku sighed.

"Really?" Rikudo asked in apprehension.

"*snort* Of course not. I was joking. I love her very much. Making morning coffee for her is the least I can do when she is the one that cook and clean in the house," Kujaku answered.

"Oh, and Senpai also said that she also works as a manga writer, right?" Yagami asked.

"Yes, she does," Kujaku said proudly.

The group then settled into a temporary silence before 3 more people joined the group.

"Yo/Hello, everyone!" two boys who had dark green hair and deep violet eyes said at the same time. Both were clearly twins. One was named Ekirei Miroku while the other was Ekirei Misaki. Miroku was the older of the two with his hair styled into a small ponytail that was positioned in front of his right shoulder while Misaki's was on his left shoulder. Between the two, Misaki was the silent one. The two of them were also Shido's childhood friend and were the same age as him.

"Good morning, Senpai, Rikudo, Mana-san, Kotori-san, Rio-chan," a boy around Rikudo's age greeted in refined manner. He had shoulder-length cerulean hair with electric blue eyes. His name was Hyoko Nanaya, also Shido's childhood friend and Rikudo's best friend.

After returning the greeting, the bigger group then continued walking until they arrived at Danny's, a diner located at the crossroad path between the Keisei Junior High School and Rio's elementary school, and Raizen High School.

"We'll be waiting for you here in front of the restaurant after school ends. Don't break your promise, no matter what happens, if it's still possible eat here than we are going inside and eating!" Kotori said, Shido nodded and petted her head.

"Right, I promise. Just don't let something a Spacequake count as 'still possible' at the very least." Shido joked, making Kotori pale a bit as Mana and Rio giggled at her expression.

"Don't worry, Shido-nii. Nanaya and I will protect them if anything ever happens," Rikudo assured as Nanaya also nodded in confirmation.

"Don't worry, Shido. As my university is also located along this path, I will accompany them to their school first," Kujaku said in assuring tone.

"Alright, I will leave the two in your care then, Rikudo, Nanaya, Kujaku-senpai. You three, be careful on your way to school, okay?" Shido asked in slight worry.

"Okay!" the girls answered.

As the groups split into two and went on their own way, Shido's group met another one of their members and childhood friends.

"Oi, Obito!" Shinji called over the brown-haired boy walking in front of them.

"Eh? Ah, good morning, everyone," the boy greeted back in a soft voice.

The boy was Kurenai Obito. He had shoulder-length reddish brown hair that was parted in the middle with some strands of hair left out in the middle and warm crimson eyes. On his back, a violin case could be seen.

"Obito, I heard that there's going to be a violin competition soon. Are you interested?" Shido asked the shy boy.

"I have heard about that too, but I don't think I'm skilled enough," Obito politely declined.

"Obito, as much as I'm about maintaining the status quo, even I know that you should seize this chance," Yagami tried to convince Obito.

"Yeah, Obito. We all know how talented and hardworking you are about violin. You should join," Miroku said.

"Agree. We will cheer on you," Misaki said after his twin.

"Um... Alright, I will think on it," Obito smiled as he nodded.

The group then once again settled on comfortable silence as they continued walking to their school. The group didn't notice though, a young girl with attractive looks and slender but gifted figure, blue eyes, and short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the right part of her hair, looking at a certain member of the group with teary eyes.

'It can't be, but it really is... it is him!'

* * *

"*whistle* Who would have thought that all of us will be in the same class?" Shinji said with a grin.

"*sigh* My assumption is... I think they want all of the troublemakers in one class," Yagami sighed.

"But we're no troublemakers," Miroku denied while his twin nodding in agreement. Meanwhile, Shido and Obito just laughed awkwardly on the background.

"But still... to think that the talkative trio would be in the same class as us...," Miroku whispered.

The talkative trio was known as Ai, Mai and Mii. Ai was the tallest of the three and had blonde hair tied in a short ponytail, but a lot spikier than Mana's was and had yellow eyes. Mai had short brown hair and born eyes, her eyes tended to look partially closed as if something was always on her mind. Mii was the shortest of the three with long blue hair and blue eyes, and she wore glasses that she couldn't see well without. They were called that since they usually gossiped about things they saw or heard. Ai's the unofficial leader who started the talk, Mai followed up and Mii made a final comment.

"Miroku... that's not nice," Obito reprimanded.

Before Miroku could reply though, a voice suddenly cut in.

"Um... e-excuse me?"

The group turned to see the white-haired girl from before looking at them, her face blushing a bit as if she was hoping she didn't actually have to talk and she could talk with her mind, which unfortunately wasn't a thing she could do. Shido got a good look at her, trying to see if he had seen her once before.

"Oh, um, hi there," Shido said, making the girl blushed a bit more and fidgeting to his confusion.

"I-If you don't mind me asking... what's your name, and by any chance do you recognize me?" The girl asked, surprising Shido and the group.

"M-My name is Tobiichi Origami... You and I met each other when I lived here 5 years ago. Though I moved away some time after that."

"Oh, that explains things a bit. My name's Takamiya Shido, and I'm sorry about this but, by chance, did we meet during the Tenguu Fire?" Shido asked.

"Y-yes, that's true," Origami stuttered.

"Ah, as I expected. I'm sorry but the truth is, I've lost my memory around that time. All I can remember is waking up in the evacuation shelter," Shido answered honestly, making Origami's eyes widen slightly before she gave a sad look.

The Tenguu Fire was a nasty "natural" disaster that happened around 5 years ago. Without any kind of warning, flames suddenly broke out across Tenguu City, mainly in a neighborhood called Nonco.

"I'm really sorry, but, could you tell me about how we knew each other?" Shido asked, wanting to honestly learn part of what he could possibly forgotten. Origami blushed shyly when he said it, having been caught off guard a bit.

"O-Oh yeah! Well truth is we had only met for about two times. The first was when I had gotten lost when the Tenguu Fire began, and after that... I was sure I saw you die trying to save my parents' lives from some flaming debris." Origami quietly answered, Shido was surprised not for the act he did, but how little Origami had actually known him. He couldn't blame her though, that one act must have made her really grateful.

"I-I'm sorry. That's all I know. Please forgive me for getting your hopes up!" Origami bowed in apology. She then left for her seat hurriedly, with Shinji frowned upon seeing her.

"*whistle* So that's your preference, huh, Shido? The genius transfer student... Never knew you can be so brave," a voice spoke from behind Shido.

"Well, what can we say? Beneath his calm demeanor actually lies an aggressive beast. Who could have guessed?" a mew voice also spoke.

Turning his head, Shido could see the speakers. One was, once again, his childhood friend, while the other was his classmate.

"*sigh* It's not like that, Shukuen, Hiroto," Shido denied.

Nagaku Shukuen was a boy with shoulder-length white hair whose right side was trimmed and jade eyes, while Tonomachi Hiroto had swept-back spiky black hair and blackish grey eyes. Both of the Casanovas of Raizen had roguish smiles and charmer looks on their faces, while Hiroto was also holding his phone, probably still playing his dating-sim game.

"Whatever you say, Shido," Shukuen shrugged.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Shido," Hiroto continued.

"Stop it, guys. You know that Shido is being honest here," a new voice spoke out.

"Agh! C'mon, Kensei. Stop ruining our fun, will you?" Shukuen asked his best friend.

"No. Someone here clearly has to be the one sane one besides Yagami, and I can't trust anyone besides Shido and Obito to do it," Kensei bluntly said.

Ougon Kensei was a young man with straight dark violet hair and golden eyes. Out of the group, he was the one with the sharpest tongue, even compared to Yagami, but that didn't mean he was a bad person. He just liked to say whatever he wanted to say in a straight-forward manner, but he was a good guy in heart.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to fight over this thing, okay? Look, class is going to begin. Shukuen, how about a bet? If our homeroom teacher is Tamae, you owe me lunch," Hiroto offered.

"Heh, you're on, Hiroto! But, if our assistant homeroom teacher is more beautiful than Tamae, then I win," Shukuen replied.

"Challenge accepted!" Hiroto accepted.

Soon everyone's attention was turned to the front of the room as class began and their homeroom teacher came in alongside her assistant teacher. A lot of the students cheered as they saw who their teacher was.

"And it's Tamae! I win, sucker!" Hiroto shouted, proclaiming his victory over the bet.

"My lunch!" Shukuen cried in sorrow.

"It's Ms. Okamine. Now please, quiet down. *cough* I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Pleased to meet you," Tamae said with a smile. She was a young woman in her late 20s with short slightly curled brown hair and glasses. She was really popular among the students. Almost all classes wanted her to be their homeroom teacher. She soon motioned her hand towards her assistant.

"And this is your assistant homeroom teacher."

"I'm Murasame Reine, and I'm excited to be here," Reine introduced. She had long pale blue hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing what seemed to be a lab coat over what pajamas and a skirt. Shido noticed she had dark spots under her eyes, implying she didn't get a lot of sleep, or probably had a condition like narcolepsy, and right as he thought about it, she fainted to the class' shock and worry.

Reine Murasame had been her assistant teacher since last year. Apparently, she had a case of chronic fatigue and narcolepsy alongside insomnia, so she frequently tended to randomly faint while in class, provided she's standing for some reason. Besides that, she's also a widow due to the ring on her necklace and a stitched-up bear she's always carrying. The truth was, Shido somehow always felt this familiar feeling whenever he saw her. The same gut feeling whenever he heard about Tenguu Fire and the DEM, although it was suspicion regarding those two things. He didn't know why he had this feeling, but he had learned a long time ago to trust his gut feeling.

DEM, or Deus Ex Machina Industries, was a corporation based on England that was called as the true savior of humankind. They're the inventor of the Realizer technology, the biggest reason why humankind could quickly return to and surpassed what they're used to be. As one of the biggest, if not the biggest, corporations on Earth, its CEO, Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, was called as the most influential man in the world. But for Shido, he was someone that Shido couldn't help but feeling intense repulsion on seeing his image.

"Sorry about that everyone. I'm just a bit tired," Reine said as she quickly got back up, making the class relieved as she was alright.

'So, this is how my year begins,' Shido thought, turning to look at Origami one last time before focusing back to the front of the board, not noticing that Shinji also staring intensely at her.

* * *

 **[WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE. THIS'S NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE VICINITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST SHELTER IMMEDIATELY!]**

"I take that back! This's so not how I expect my year to begin!" Shido shouted as he ran with all of his might across the street.

As soon as school had ended, an announcement about a Spacequake about to occur was suddenly rung out. Shido, knowing there's a high chance his sisters and Kotori might have been waiting a Danny's, quickly pulled his phone and called them, to no avail. Checking their GPS locations, he found them in front of the diner.

'Damn it... Kotori, why? I told you that Spacequake is in no way a safe scenario!' Shido thought as he kept running to Danny's.

'Mana, Rio, Kotori, please be safe... If you're hurt, I-I can't-,' Shido thought as tears started to appear on his eyes.

"Oi, Shido, don't you dare cry like a baby, alright? Don't worry, we will find them," Shinji said.

"Yeah, what Shinji said is true. Don't worry, Shido. Hiroto was also helping by calling his acquaintances all over the city to ask about their whereabouts," Shukuen continued.

"Less talking, more running, guys!" Kensei shouted from the front of the group.

"We saw it!" the Ekirei twins shouted as they pointed at the looming Danny's in the front. Only, except the three girls, it was Rikudo, Nanaya, and Kujaku that they found. The girls' phones were held in Rikudo's and Nanaya's hands.

"K-Kujaku-senpai?! Rikudo?! Nanaya?! I. What. You. Where-," Shido said frantically before his shoulders were held by Kujaku.

"Calm, Shido, calm. Take a deep breath," Kujaku ordered. After Shido followed Kujaku's order, he continued.

"I... What happened?" Shido asked in worry.

"As soon as the announcement rang, I quickly checked where the girls were, since I know how stubborn Kotori can be. And lo and behold, they were in front of Danny's. I quickly ran here, but the only ones I found were Rikudo and Nanaya," Kujaku explained.

"Rikudo and I left school later than Kotori-san and Mana-san since we had cleaning duty. By the time we arrived here, we only found the phone while the girls were nowhere to be found," Nanaya calmly explained.

"I-I see...," Shido said after hearing the explanations.

"... What should we do now, Shido?" Yagami asked.

Looking at all of his friends, Shido took a deep breath again.

"We split up. We can cover more areas that way," Shido said decisively.

"What if the Spacequake is already going to happen before we found them?" Kensei asked.

"Leave the search and go to the nearest shelter, is what I would like to say. But I know that none of you guys are going to follow that, so really, do anything that you wish," Shido deadpanned.

"Heh, well, you heard the Boss. What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Shinji shouted as he sped off to somewhere.

"Yeah!" the others followed.

"Don't worry, Shido. We WILL find them," Obito reassured Shido again.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Obito," Shido said. Obito only smiled in return before running off to somewhere as well.

'Now, to find my sisters...,' Shido thought as he followed a different path from the other 10.

As he ran past the many buildings though, Shido didn't paid attention to the building dimensional ripple. By the time Shido noticed it, the Spacequake was already happening. Dark purple colored dome of energy kept expanding while destroying anything in its path. In vain attempt to protect himself, Shido lifted his arms and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Shido opened his eyes, seeing that he had just barely escaped from the Spacequake, being outside of the blast radius by a very small margin. Pulling his phone out, he found out that all of his friends' signals were still there, with the exception of his sisters.

'Ha, ha... ha, ha, ha, ha! W-we're alive... I feel that I have just lost 10 years of my lifespan... But Mana, Rio, Kotori... Where are you...?' Shido thought in worry.

"So, you too?" a voice snapped Shido's out from his thoughts.

Looking up from his phone, Shido saw the most surreal thing in his life so far. Standing in the middle of the crater was the most beautiful girl Shido had ever seen, surrounded by purple colored mana which also covered all of the crater. From her appearance, Shido assumed she was around his age. She had very long dark purple hair tied back with a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and matching dark purple eyes with white pupils, which Shido noticed with a somehow another familiar feeling.

She was wearing what seemed to be a black, cream, and pink colored dress with a set of purple and cream colored plated armor adorning her shoulders and waist. The dress, to Shido's teenage hormones excitement, was opened at the back and made up into a black corset which exposed a part of her cleavage, which, if Hiroto or Shukuen was here, would say was around 84 cm. The dress also featured a two layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink to white gradient. Besides the dress, she also wore a pair of gauntlets which had petal-like cuffs and a pair of armored boots in the same color as her attire in addition to her plated armor. For the weapon, she was wielding a gold and purple colored broadsword, which to Shido's increasing anxiety, was directed towards him.

"Are you here... to kill me?" the girl spoke as Shido's eyes widened. Unnoticed by all, his eyes also glowed gold.

In the crater of a former Spacequake zone, an inhabited area known as Tenguu City stood, and no one knew that this city was where the answers to a decades long question would finally begin their revelation. All because of one single action.

* * *

 **[Dies Irae - Einsatz by Sakakibara Yui]**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene opened up to show Earth's transitions from before the Spacequakes calamity to the present age as the dimensional disasters could be seen all over the surface. Once the present age was reached, the scene zoomed in to Tenguu's City, showing the landmarks all around the city both during the Tenguu Fire and not. The screen then showed the words **"Days of Judgement"** written in gothic style.

 **(** **Why do our hearts feel a crisis in this broken world that we stand in?** **)** The 11 members of Shido's group was seen walking through the city as the sky suddenly turned dark and 10 Spacequakes of different colors occurred simultaneously.

 **(Darkness rests everywhere, and the shadows creep up through my soul.)** Takamiya Shido was shown up in front of a shadow of a spear, with Tsuchimikado Shinji on his right and Yagami Reichhart on his left, both in front of a cross's and a guillotine's shadow respectively.

 **(Luckily, I know that I'm not alone.)** Tenma Rikudo, Hyoko Nanaya, and Tsukihiko Kujaku was shown with Rikudo on the lower right, Nanaya on the lower left, and Kujaku on the top middle. A shadow of a pair of claws, a glaive, and an opened eye could be seen behind the three.

 **(So, we stand together against the injustice of this world, with a unite wish!)** The Ekirei twins was shown on the lower middle with Miroku on the left and Misaki on the right, with a shadow of twin sabers behind them. Ougon Kensei was shown on the middle left, in front of a scythe's shadow, while Nagaku Shukuen was shown on the middle right, in front of numerous flying blades' shadow. The last member, Kurenai Obito, was shown on the top middle with a crossed violin's and rapier's shadow behind him.

 **(Let's Rise Up)** Eleven shadows was shown once the Spacequakes ended, covered by ten different colors. Both sides then prepared themselves to clash.

 **(This is the start of our date/war, so will we make it to the end?)** All twenty-two participants from the two sides were fighting with each other through two shadows could be seen hanging in the back, just watching the battle unfolded.

 **(I can't see the see the future, so let us begin... Date A Live!)** Westcott and shadows of his accomplices could be seen smirking from a dark place as they watched the battle. In Westcott's shadow, an image of a tree could be seen, radiating malice and negativity before it actually grew from Westcott's shadow into a gigantic size.

 **(Instrumental)** Realizing who the true enemy was, both sides decided to work with each other and attacked the Tree of Death and the laughing Westcott, to the relief of the two shadows from before. As the instrument ended, the scene became really bright before all 11 guys were shown smiling in front of the golden Tree of Life.

* * *

 _Now... Let the curtains rise on tonight's one and only Grand Guignol..._

* * *

 _Alright... So, how is it? I know some of you might be overwhelmed by the number of OCs, but I assure you they're needed and important, but rest easy you don't really need to perfectly remember who they are until the significant arc comes. Besides, I also can know that some of you might also have ideas on what roles these OCs have. Anyway, I know that most of you have questions, and I will try my best to answer those questions as long as they aren't spoilers in nature. So feel free to ask via PM or review, though review is clearly preferred. Regarding update schedule, that depends on when I will finish the 1st season of my DxD fic. That's all I got to say for now._

 _May We Meet Again._

 _P.S. To those that know what series which heavily influence this fic, I'll give you food for thoughts. We all know who does the monologue regarding "Fate" in the series, but, who is the one that does it here? But I guess it's obvious, huh. (Hint: Riddle me this, who is the cancer cell?)_


	2. Chapter I - Act I - The Sacrificial Lamb

_So, here is the official first chapter of the Days of Judgement. To those that kinda miffed by how many OCs appearing in the last chapter, do not fret, since this chapter (arc), will focus on Shido and Tohka. Before we begin, I first say thank you to those that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this humble side project. That means so much for me. Anyway, t_ _hat's all I have to say now. Happy Reading._

 _P.S. I own nothing except the plot and OCs._

* * *

 **Chapter I - The Queen and The Saint**

 **Act I - The Sacrificial Lamb**

"I ask again, are you here to kill me?!" the girl asked again, louder this time, snapping Shido out of his thoughts. Seeing the glowing broadsword, Shido realised he had to answer soon if he wished to keep his head.

"N-no, no, I'm not! I'm just here looking for my sisters! Believe me, I have no intention of hurting you!" Shido answered. After a short silence, it seemed the girl believed him as the girl then lowered his sword.

"Fine then, I will believe-"

"Target found! It's [Princess]! Open fire!" voices suddenly appeared from the air.

A rain of bullets then showered the two. The purple-haired girl managed to protect herself using her sword and aura, while Shido had to frantically dodge the bullets.

'An ability to just strengthen your physical prowess might not be that special compared to Shinji's solar battery or Yagami's teleportation, but I'm feeling very grateful for it right now,' Shido thought.

"Hey, watch where are you shooting at?!" Shido shouted towards the armed group flying in the air.

"Captain, there's a civilian there!" one of the soldiers said.

"I can see that. Civilian, this is a top-secret matter! Leave at once!" the superior ordered to Shido.

"What?"

"Tch, it's those AST guys again. At least there isn't any Adeptus presents," the girl said in frustration.

"Wait, AST? Adeptus? Are you saying they're connected with the DEM?" Shido asked. He had heard rumors about the AST, a special group of Wizards under the employ of JGSDF, though the rumors said it's actually the DEM that was behind them.

The Adeptus meanwhile, were 12 Elite Wizards under the direct control of the DEM's CEO, Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. To hear that the girl had met both AST and Adeptus at the same time before basically justified the rumors that the AST was related to the DEM. And Shido had always been repulsed by anything even slightly connected with Westcott, including his company.

"I don't know what's this DEM you're talking about, but they're the ones that have been trying to kill me ever since I can remember," the girl answered.

"Alright, then that settles everything," Shido then grabbed the girl's hand, "C'mon, follow me, we're going to lose them."

Shido then just dragged the girl to the alleys between the buildings unaffected by the Spacequake.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the girl asked, surprised that someone was willing to help her.

"If my assumption is right, then DEM is your enemy. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Besides, it's the right thing to help you, don't you think?" Shido answered. If the girl had any response to that answer, she only showed a surprised expression.

After a while, they stopped at a small alley near the shopping district. With how busy the shopping district was, it seemed people had deemed that the Spacequake had passed. Many shops had reopened, making it as if the Spacequake had never happened.

"I think we lost them. Are you alright?" Shido asked the girl.

"I-I'm fine. Uh, thanks for the help," the girl replied.

Looking at the girl, Shido suddenly fell into contemplation. Fearing the worst, that he regretted saving her, the girl asked Shido, "W-what's wrong? Why did you suddenly fall silent?"

Thinking a bit, Shido then replied, "Well, it's just… I never thought about what we should do after saving you…"

"Eh?

"Oh well, whatever. Ha, ha, ha... don't think too much on it," Shido said.

"O-okay…" the confused girl answered.

At that moment, Shido's phone rang. Checking it, turned out the caller was Rikudo.

"Hello, Rikudo?" Shido asked.

"Ah, Shido-nii, you're alright! I'm really glad…," Rikudo said in relief.

"*chuckle* You know you can just check my phone signal, right?"

"Well, it's more reassuring to check it directly. Oh, and Shido-nii? We managed to find Kotori-chan and the others," Rikudo said.

"R-really? T-thank God…"

"Want to talk to them, Shido-nii?"

"Y-yes, please." There's then a sound that indicated Rikudo giving the phone to Kotori.

"Hello? Kotori?"

"Shido-nii?! Are you there?!" Kotori's loud voice could be heard through the speaker.

"Yeah, I can hear you, Kotori. I'm really glad you, Mana, and Rio are fine. If something happened to you, I… I…," Shido said, his voice breaking near the end.

"Geez, Shido-nii, don't cry. Mana, Rio, and I are perfectly fine, I swear."

"Y-yeah… What exactly happened, Kotori?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened. One moment we're in front of Danny's, and the next we're already unconscious. When we woke up, we're already, uh… in the evacuation shelter," Kotori answered. If Shido noticed the slight pause in Kotori's answer, he didn't show it.

"I see…"

"We're fine, Shido-nii. Stop worrying. Why don't you instead worry about that beautiful girl besides you? It's about time you find an older sister for us, you know."

"O-oi, what are you talking about?!" Shido blushed heavily.

"Hey, wait a minute. How do you know I'm with a girl?" Shido asked inquisitively.

"H-huh? Oh, really? Did I say that? Uh, gotta go, Shido-nii? Mana is calling me! Bye!" Kotori then cut off the call.

"… What the hell?" Shido looked at the phone with mixed expression.

"Uh, is everything alright?" the girl asked, confused with the shenanigans she had just witnessed.

"… Yeah, everything is fine, I guess," Shido answered, unsure with his own answer.

"Okay…," the girl sweat dropped at the statement.

"But just who were you talking to? You sounded really glad to hear them," the girl said.

"They are my younger sisters," Shido answered.

"Sisters?"

"Yeah, they are really stubborn, and sometimes extremely reckless. We made a promise to eat at a place no matter what, but I warned them not to go there in case of a Spacequake. You can guess what happened…," Shido let out a small chuckle at the end.

"… I'm sorry," the girl suddenly said.

"Eh, what for?" Shido asked.

"I mean, if I didn't come here and cause a Spacequake, you would be able to eat with your sisters," the girl sadly said.

"Hey, don't think too much on it. I mean, no one died, right? And my sisters are also fine, so I say just let it be," Shido tried to cheer up the girl.

"You're a weird boy, you know that?" the girl giggled.

"O-oi…"

"By the way, thank you for helping me escaping those AST… Uh, I never managed to get your name?" the girl asked.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. My name is Shido, Takamiya Shido. What's yours?"

"Tohka, Yatogami Tohka," Tohka smiled.

"Alright, Yatogami-san, back to my earlier question, what do you want to do now?" Shido asked.

"What I want to do, huh. Truthfully, I don't know. Every time I come here, the AST or Adeptus always manage to find me, and so I never have a moment where I'm not fighting for my life," Tohka answered.

Surprised by Tohka's answer, Shido arrived at a decision, "Alright, that settles it. We're going to have a date!"

"A… date? What is that?" Tohka asked.

"Well, put it simply, a date is when two persons decided to go to places and doing things that they like. What kind of things do you like, Yatogami-san?" Shido asked.

"I… I don't know. Besides my name, I don't really know anything about myself. My age, my family, nothing…," Tohka said in sorrow.

"I see… Well, why don't we find out then? The things that you like?" Shido cheerfully said.

"… Okay, let's," Tohka softly smiled.

"But we have one small problem…"

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure that you can just wear that armor in public without raising some suspicions, Yatogami-san."

"Don't worry, I have a way."

* * *

"Kotori-chan, anything to say?" Rikudo asked while crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Rikkun, I slipped," the red-haired girl chuckled.

"Now, now, let it be, Rikudo. At least the date still going on as planned," Kujaku wisely said.

"True… But still, the fact that there's such thing like this on Tenguu… Don't you think this feels very surreal, Senpai?" Rikudo asked.

"*chuckle* I don't think anyone would think that there's a giant airship hovering above Tenguu City," Kujaku answered.

"And to add to the surrealism, our assistant teacher is the captain of the ship," Yagami stated, as he looked at the captain seat.

"The only thing that can top it off is that Shido either manages to kiss that girl at the end of the date or he's secretly the son of God," Shinji said.

"Wanna bet whether Shido will get that kiss or not?" Shukuen smirked.

"You're on!"

After the Spacequake happened, the 10 boys were teleported to a giant airship. There, they finally found Kotori, Mana, and Rio, who had been transported there before the Spacequake, but dropping their phones in the process. They then met the captain of the ship, who was none other than Murasame Reine. Reine didn't really explain much about the situation, only that the ship's name was Fraxinus, and that she and the crew worked for an organization named Ratatoskr. Besides that, she only explained that Shido was currently their only hope of preventing what would be a massacre at the worst-case scenario.

* * *

Apparently, Tohka had this power where she could change her outfit into anything she wanted. After looking at a model of Raizen female uniform, Tohka immediately change her armor into a perfect replica of one.

Whatever Shido expected from the "date", he certainly didn't expect, this. At first, Shido still had slight apprehension on having a "date" with what definitely was not a normal girl. But after the 3rd food stands, Shido found out Tohka acted exactly like a normal girl her age, or what Shido thought was her age. She was so energetic, moving around the shopping district like a child, with a bright inquisitive look in her eyes. Shido couldn't help but chuckle while patiently explaining the things that Tohka asked.

'Having a girlfriend like her, might not be so bad,' Shido thought as he looked at Tohka eating at least 2 crepes, one Kinako bread, and chocolate cookies, all at the same time. 'Though it's certainly unhealthy for my wallet.'

"Hey, Shido, what're you standing there for? Let's go!" Tohka said as she pulled Shido's arm.

"Alright, alright. You know those stands are not going anywhere, right, Tohka?"

After a few minutes into the "date", Shido quickly found out calling her Yatogami-san was too awkward for him, and for her who didn't understand such custom, so he ended up just calling her by her first name.

Besides him explaining things to her, she also shared what she knew about herself to Shido. They were mainly things that she overheard from the AST Wizards and Adeptus, but Shido was grateful for the information, nonetheless. Apparently, what Tohka was were called Spirits by them, with her specifically designated as [Princess]. Spirits turned out to be the cause of the Spacequakes happening all around the world, happened when a Spirit came to Earth from the Spirit Dimension. The specifics on how it happened was kind of blurry, Tohka said one moment she could be in the Spirit Dimension, and the next she could be already descending on Earth, and after the Spacequake, she suddenly was back in the Spirit Dimension.

The purpose of the AST Wizards seemed to be capturing or eliminating the Spirits so that the Spacequakes would never happen again, though how many Spirits out there and if any of them had been captured Tohka didn't know, as she never met any other Spirits. The Adeptus' purpose, meanwhile, seemed to be more nefarious in nature. When fighting one of them, Tohka heard how the Adeptus was going to claim Tohka's power for the DEM. Definitely bad news in Shido's opinion, even if it proved Shido's suspicion on DEM.

* * *

As time flew, Tohka found herself being the one pulled by Shido on the road to the top of a hill.

"C'mon, Tohka. This's the best part of the date," Shido grinned.

Soon enough, Tohka understood why. On the top of the hill, she could see the sunset in all of its glory without being obstructed by buildings and skyscrapers.

"Beautiful, right? I also sometimes came here looking at the sunset. It's very calming," Shido said as he looked at the sunset.

Looking at both Shido and the sunset, Tohka agreed that it's the best part of the "date". The both of them just stood there watching the sun set on the horizon.

 **(Dies Irae - Walhall)**

"Hey, Tohka?" Shido suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"After this, what are you going to do?"

Surprised by the question, Tohka took a while before answering, "I… don't know. I'll probably return to the Spirit Dimension. Maybe… I can visit you again, sometimes? In the future?"

Shido hummed before replying, "Then, why don't you live with me and my family?"

"Eh? W-why? Won't you be in danger from the AST and Adeptus?"

"I'm sure we can manage as long as we lay low. And as for the reason, I think I can understand how you feel when you said you don't have any memories of your past and your family."

"Eh?"

"You see… My parents, they… 10 years ago, my father suddenly disappeared, and shortly after that, my mother also left me and my sisters, asking a family friend to take care of us. As I was too young by then, I couldn't remember why she left us, only that it was very important, and connected to both my father's disappearance and the DEM. While I still have my sisters, I was too occupied with my own self to think about them. I was too busy in my own loneliness to notice that I still have my family."

"… What changed?"

"Well, I befriended someone. And then two. And then three. After a while, I suddenly have so many friends that I just can no longer feel alone. And so, I realize, even if you're alone at one point your life, it doesn't have to be that way forever. Go out, make friends, and at one point, you will realize that you're no longer alone"

"And that's why you want to help me? Because you want to be my friend?" Tohka asked in disbelief.

"I know, kinda cliché. But hey, it works for me. Why can't it work for you?" Shido turned to look at the purple haired Spirit.

"You know that I'm not a normal human."

"So, what?"

"I can do things others can't."

"Me too, and so my friends."

"I caused Spacequake that might have cause deaths."

"You can't help it."

"I'm hunted by both the AST and Adeptus."

"We just need to lay low then."

"Y-you, why are you so stubborn?!"

"Because I want to be your friends, and friends help each other. And…," Shido suddenly blushed and looked away.

"And?"

"And… you're also a really cute girl…," Shido's face was completely red by now.

"Shido…," Tohka said before walking closer to Shido.

By the time Shido turned to look at Tohka again, Shido realised that the girl was already really close to him.

"T-Tohka?!" Shido asked in panic and embarrassment.

Tohka didn't reply, and instead just moved her face closer to Shido's, closing her eyes in the process. Having an idea on what about to happen, Shido also closed his eyes.

 **(Insert Song Ends)**

Only for the precious moment to be ruined by the dozen drones coming out of nowhere, trapping Shido and Tohka in a circle.

"W-what the?!" Shido said in surprise.

"We finally find you, [Princess]. Now, you can't run away anymore," a woman with CR Unit hovered on the air in front of the couple.

"*gasp* You are… An Adeptus!" Tohka said, recognizing the blonde-haired woman.

"Ah, I see you still remember me, [Princess]. My name is Ellen Mira Mathers, Adeptus 1. Now, come quietly, [Princess], and we will leave your boyfriend alone," the Adeptus 1 said.

"B-boyfr-," Tohka blushed heavily.

"I won't let you hurt Tohka," Shido bravely said as he stepped in front of the Spirit.

"Are you sure, boy?"

"Definitely."

"*sigh* So much for diplomacy. No hard feelings, boy, but this is Ike's order," Ellen said as she pointed her cannon-spear, **Rhongomiant** , on Shido.

"Huh?"

"Shido, run!" Tohka screamed in panic.

Sounds of shots could be heard, and all that's left was Shido's limbless body with a big hole on his chest

"Shido! Shido! Please, answer me!" Tohka screamed as she cradled Shido's head, his eyes unseeing.

Realizing that he's already gone, Tohka let out a raw scream, not unlike a wounded animal.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

As the humanoid drones, the Bandersnatch, and Ellen watched, a surge of purple colored mana appeared around Tohka, which then changed color to dark violet with black hue. The surge kept becoming bigger until it covered Tohka in a dark violet pillar. Once the surge stopped, Ellen could see that the Spirit's appearance had changed.

Tohka's purple hair darken to a dark purple color which slowly became white. Her eyes turned soft pink with white iris. And the most obvious one was her armor. Gone was the heavy plate armor. In its place was a dark violet dress that was exposed at the back and front, with dark magenta plated armor on her shoulders and waist. Her butterfly-shaped accessory also changed into dark purple in color with pointy edges.

Looking at the changed Spirit, Ellen couldn't help but feel giddy, "He, he, he... ha, ha, ha, ha! Now this's what I have been waiting for! Come at me if you want to have your revenge, [Queen]!"

"… **Nahemah**."

Summoning a one-edged sword with black color and dark purple lines on it, Tohka instantly moved to in front of Ellen. Swinging her sword to decapitate the Adeptus 1, Nahemah unfortunately was intercepted by Ellen's own sword, **Caledfwlch**.

"You shall pay for that!" Tohka screamed.

"Then make me, [Queen]!" Ellen replied.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As the battle started to rage on all around the hill, nobody noticed Shido's mutilated body glowed with golden light.

* * *

 _And I call Check… Khukhukhukhu…_

* * *

 _So, yeah, Shido died. The End. (As if)_

 _Anyway, feel free to ask questions via PM or review and I will try my best to answer those questions as long as they aren't spoilers in nature, tho I definitely won't tell you if Shido is dead for real or not. That's all I got to say for now._

 _May We Meet Again._


	3. Chapter I - Act II - Return of Savior

_So, yeah, it took me 9 months to update this story, and 3 months before updating a story again after my DxD story. If you ask why, let's just say there's a mess with my thesis, and I will have to graduate in April instead of October, yay... Like usual, before we begin, I want to say thank you to those that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this humble side project. That means so much for me. Anyway, t_ _hat's all I have to say now. Happy Reading._

 _P.S. I own nothing except the plot and OCs._

* * *

 **Chapter I - The Queen and The Saint**

 **Act II - The Return of The Savior**

While the Queen of Nehemoth was locked with the Adeptus 1 in a fierce battle, the situation inside the bridge of Fraxinus could be summed in one word, chaos.

"You told us it's going to be alright! Shido only needs to kiss that girl or whatever she is to seal her and then nothing will happen, but so why in fucking hell does this happen, HUH?!" Shinji screamed in anger while the clenching front of Reine's clothes.

"I-I... I d-don't know. S-she, E-Ellen isn't supposed to be here... I... This...," Reine muttered incoherently with wide eyes.

"HUH, the fuck is that?! Say it louder?!" Shinji continued to scream louder, only for Reine to kept muttering to herself.

"Grrr... You bitch!" Shinji lifted his right hand in a fist, only to be caught by Kujaku.

"Senpai! What are you?"

"Easy, Shinji. Calm down," Kujaku ordered.

"Calm down?! How the fuck can I calm down when one of my best friends is out there with a huge hole on his fucking torso?!"

"I'm not saying that you can't be angry, but look, she is in a shock. That's why she can't answer you. It's obvious that she also doesn't predict this outcome after all. You're being unfair if you blame her for this," Kujaku admonished.

"Kuh..."

"Um, Senpai? Rikudo, Nanaya, and the twins have brought the girls to the ship's infirmary to rest. To see their older brother being mangled like that, I have to admit I'm surprised they're not being more hysteric right now, especially Mana. She's being surprisingly reasonable," Yagami reported.

"Kotori is calm because her boyfriend is there. For Mana, this isn't the first time a family member has left her, remember? Her father, her mother, and now her older brother. She also stays strong for Rio's sake. She's the eldest sibling now, and so she has to look out after Rio," Kensei explained curtly.

"Kensei!" Shukuen warned his best friend, even Shinji and Yagami narrowed their eyes. No one realized the woman who bit her lip at the explanation, and accusation.

"What? That's the truth. Besides, just look at Kujaku-senpai and Obito. Both of them are very calm right now. It's obvious that they know thing won't end just like this, am I wrong?" Kensei raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I don't know about Senpai, but this isn't the first time that things like this happened, right? I mean, if Shido can somehow survive the Tenguu Fire 5 years ago, then he can survive this. Well... should, I think," Obito answered while scratching his head.

"That's... not wrong...," Shinji said.

"But right now, he has a huge hole in his fucking torso, you know? How can someone survive that?" Yagami remarked dryly.

"I think Obito and Kensei are right. This's Shido we're talking about. It's better to wait and see how things will unfold. To be honest, I'm more worried about his girlfriend. Where does that woman get all of those robots?" Kujaku said with distressed face. Like what Kujaku said, on the screen was shown Tohka fighting alone against what was dozens of Bandersnatch, if not hundreds. The Adeptus 1 as the vanguard.

'Damn it, Shido. Whatever you're doing, better get it done fast. I don't think your girl can fight them much longer, no matter how angry she is.'

* * *

 **(Dies Irae - Unus Mundus)**

At the same, the person in question found himself floating in what seemed to be endless darkness everywhere he looked.

"Hello?! Anyone here! Dammit, where the hell am I?! Last I remember, that woman shot me through the chest. Am I... dead?"

"That depends, do you want to?" a voice suddenly said.

"Who's there?!"

"Who I am isn't important right now, Takamiya Shido. But you must know, I have been waiting for you for a very long time..."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Right now, you are at a crossroad, Takamiya Shido, one of a conflict that has been going on for thousands of years, if not longer. Should you choose to die, you can evade this conflict and enjoy your... afterlife in peace. Should you choose to live, well, I'm sure you know what will happen, right?"

"Then... you should already know about my choice then," Shido deadpanned.

"True. May I ask why?"

"Because... there's a girl out there who needs my help. Saving the world and so on of course is important, but for me... making that girl smile is a lot more important than that. A beautiful girl like her... has no business of looking that sad and lonely," Shido said firmly.

"Pfft... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Takamiya Shido. As expected of his son, what a truly selfish desire. But I guess that's just fitting, gods are nothing more than selfish creatures, after all."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Heh, nothing for you to think about. Just remember to call its name when the time come."

"Wait, what are you talking about? What name?!"

"You will know when the time comes, and believe me it's soon. For the time being, farewell, O Child of The Magician."

"Oi, don't just leave yet! What do you mean?! Tch, damn, they're gone. If this were anime or manga, a light will suddenly appear right now and my consciousness will return."

As if on cue, a blinding light did appear, forcing Shido to close his eyes.

'Damn, here it comes.'

 **(Insert Song Ends)**

* * *

"Just surrender, [Queen]," Ellen smirked, **Caledfwlch** gripped in her right hand.

"Never," Tohka gritted her teeth. Instead of weakening, she just gripped **Nahemah** harder with her two hands. While Ellen appeared unscathed, Tohka was panting tiredly and her dress was ripped in places.

"Just look at yourself, [Queen]. You're clearly outmatched and outnumbered, there's no way for you to win against me," Ellen mocked.

"And if you're truly so confident of your strength, why don't you fight me directly, so-called Adeptus 1?" Tohka coldly taunted back.

"Apologies, [Queen], but Ike has planned this for a very long time. While that boy made us accelerate our plan, surprisingly to our advantage, we can't afford failure here no matter what," Ellen replied wryly. "Just come quietly with us, [Queen]. I'm pretty sure your sister will be happy to see you."

Tohka just looked confused at that, "Sister? Hmph, I may not remember anything beyond my name, but I know for a fact that I have no sister. Now enough with this chatter!"

Lifting **Nahemah** overhead, Tohka summoned an object resembling a throne which was then disassembled into many parts. Those parts attached themselves on **Nahemah** , forming a huge single-edged blade.

"This is for killing Shido! **Paverschlev**!"

Swinging the giant sword, Tohka let out an energy slash that was at least the same size as the hill where the battle was taking place. Facing the attack though, Ellen just narrowed her eyes while waving her hand not holding **Caledfwlch**. On her order, around two dozen Bandersnatch formed some sort of magical barrier in front of her. The resulting clash between the slash and barrier caused an explosion so huge that it almost levelled the hill.

Yet when the dust settled, what Tohka saw wasn't a mangled Ellen, let alone defeated. While the two dozen Bandersnatch were truly destroyed beyond repair, Ellen was still floating where she was before.

"N-No way...," Tohka said in disbelief.

"Hm... It seems I underestimated your attack, [Queen]. It might just be prototype, but Ashcroft Beta is supposed to be able to handle even an attack capable of destroying a mountain during the last test run. But no matter. Letting out an attack that strong must means that that is your last attack. Shame, I haven't even gone all out yet, but Ike said to bring you in with as little injuries as possible," Ellen said.

"Kuh... Over my dead body!" Tohka screamed in defiance, although it was clear she had no stamina to keep fighting.

Ellen just sighed at that, "My, my, what a headstrong girl. Don't worry, [Queen], we will take good care of you."

Tohka could only look in terror as Ellen's hand kept getting closer to her, and she couldn't do anything against her.

"Shido!"

Right at that moment, countless light beams appeared and destroyed half of the Bandersnatch that were still left, with one of the beams going straight at Ellen, forcing the Adeptus 1 to put some distance between her and Tohka.

"Who's there?!" Ellen shouted in alarm.

 **(Dies Irae - Einsatz)**

"Sorry, Tohka. It seems I slept a bit too long."

"I-impossible... I shot a hole right through your whole torso! You're supposed to be dead!" Ellen screamed in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Well, 30 minutes rule, Lady! Turns out I'm not dead yet. Want to say 3 days rule, but I'm not Jesus," Shido just grinned, before jumping to in front of the Queen of Nehemoth. The hole on his torso was nowhere to be found, and even his school uniform had no hole on it at all, as if the wound wasn't even there in the first. Didn't mean Shido returned to his prior condition though, what with his golden eyes and the similarly colored aura around him.

"S-Shido, h-how are you... Y-you're still alive?" Tohka asked with wide eyes, afraid that everything was just an illusion.

"I'm still alive, Tohka. Stuff... happened, that's all. Now, stand behind me. You're in no condition to continue fighting," Shido answered.

"B-but..."

"I said I won't let anyone hurt you, remember? And I intend on fulfilling that promise no matter what," Shido said with decisive look on his face.

"And how will you do that, boy? You might be able to do some fancy light show now, but do you think you can fight my **Rhongomiant** and **Caledfwlch** with your bare hands, moreover with all of these Bandersnatch still left?" Ellen mocked, her previous confidence returned after calming down.

"You know what's funny? I also don't know how to fight against you without weapon now that ambush will not work anymore. Until this very moment, that is," Shido continued to grin.

Frowning, Ellen asked, "What do you-"

His arms outstretched in front of him, Shido began to chant.

 _"My crown is that of thorny laurel._

 _My robe is a silken robe drowned in acid._

 _Even as blood dripped from my temples._

 _Even as my feet bleed on this tumultuous path._

 _My will shall never be conquered._

 _For I shall bring everything beneath the Heaven into the promised Paradise."_

"-bzzzt- Ellen, can you hear me?!" a voice spoke to Ellen from her communicator.

"Ike? What are you-"

"No time to explain! Just close your eyes and run away from there as fast as you can!" the CEO of DEM, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, ordered in frantic voice. Without any reply, Ellen chose to believe and follow the order of the man that she loved.

Ignoring the retreating Ellen, Shido finished his chant.

 _"Yetzirah - Vere filius Dei erat iste; Longinuslanze Testament."_

At once a brilliant light shined upon the hill, blinding anyone that set their eyes upon the place. The light was so strong, so majestic, that it outright erased some of the Bandersnatch nearest to Shido.

"So that's where he hides the spear, that scheming insidious bastard. Even in death he still obstructs my plan," Westcott muttered in anger.

Once the light dissipated, in Shido's hands one could see a regal spear. Its color was of the purest gold. Its appearance clearly wasn't of something made by human hands. Indeed, when one feasted their eyes upon the spear, one would obviously realize that it was a weapon only fit to be wielded by a god.

"Yes, there is no doubt. That's the God-Slayer, the Holy Spear of Destiny, **Longinus**...," Westcott said.

Facing the fifty or so Bandersnatch in front of him, Shido confidently moved into a fighting stance, his shining golden eyes unmoving from his enemies.

"From now on, your opponent is me. I am the First of the Golden Tree Apostles, [Zarathustra Augustus], Takamiya Shido. Prepare yourself."

* * *

 _If this is a Kamen Rider show, someone will suddenly appear and say, "Rejoice! For the Savior of the World has come!" or something like that. But yeah, that cliffhanger is what you will get after 9 months, I'm really sorry._ _Anyway, that's it for this closing author note. If you have any questions, feel free to ask either via review or PM, and I will try to answer them as best as I can if they don't contain spoilers.  
_

 _May We Meet Again._


End file.
